thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nayl Kertzmin
Nayl Kertzmin is the male tribute from District 2 in the 2nd Pain Games. He is cold and heartless and claims that he will enjoy killing the other tributes. Looks He has curly brown hair, blue eyes and is very tall. Reapings During the reapings, Nayl happily volunteered to representing District 2 just for an excuse to kill. After building up nothing but hatred towards others for several years, he knew he would have no problem killing others. Chariots During the Chariot rides, the District 2 stylist didn't make any costumes for the District 2 tributes, therefore they didn't wear anything. Nayl couldn't care less. Training During the Training, Nayl didn't get along with any of the other tributes and isolated himself from them. He received a 9 in the Training Scores. Interviews Caeser: And thats all we have time for! Next up is her district partner... Nayl Kertzmin!!! Nayl: Yes, yes! Let me ask you a question Caeser... Caeser: Well its usually the other way round but go ahead! (nervous laughs) Nayl: Do you actually like any of the tributes? Caeser: Do you like any of the tributes? Nayl: I hate everyone in these games... Killing them will be easy. Caeser: We shall see! Laides and gentlemen its Nayl Kertzmin!!! Pain Games At the beginning of the games, Nayl Kertzmin ran over to Excel and Cariettum with a sword in his hand. They were standing over some packs full of food and water. He then killed Tiffany Gomez by slicing open her neck. Bianca Van Gough and Son Dim grabbed an axe and a knife plus a sleeping bag and some water and ran in the opposite direction to their alliance members. Nayl Kertzmin takes off after them but Excel and Cariettum don't run to help him. Nayl spent the rest of the first day chasing down Bianca and Son. On the second day, Nayl rested in a tree but Bianca and Son thought he was still chasing them so they didn't rest at all. By this time, Nayl has given up on searching for Son and Bianca. On the fourth day, He spotted Mollianne Westmore, who ran into three horses blocking her way. Nayl raised his sword and was about to bring it down on her head when suddenly a dart flew into his neck. The dart belonged to Danica Rosedain. Aftermath The people of District 2 were disappointed about Nayl's death but nobody mourned over him, not even his parents. They felt relieved that they don't have to put up with Nayl anymore. Trivia *Nayl suffers from various personality disorders such as psychopathy and antisocial personality disorder. *All of his personality disorders is cause of his family's neglect towards him. *He is one of the few people in the games who emotionally feels absolutely no pain from killing others. *Nayl is a psychopath and has no regard for the rights of others or the rules of society. He had built up anger inside him and was excited to finally has an excuse to kill someone. He is very hard to get along with and most people try to avoid him. Category:2nd Pain Games Category:Deceased Category:Tributes